Mega Man ZX Shippuden
Mega Man ZX Shippuden is a 2016 crossover anime series created by Paul Dy. It features several major alterations to its writing and production. It was first announced in March 2016, with the first episode releasing publicly on April 1, 2016. It's Adapted Series is Codename: Kids Never Die. It was made by Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Banpresto and Namco. It is also the crossover web anime series. The series ended in December 25, 2019. Opening Crawl Story Past Present There was a time of Peace in the Planet Dens, Sonic spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when the Grand Civil War broke out. Dr. Eggman himself have won the war with the help of his comerades and rivals. From within the Death Egg, a massive space station that orbited the planet, Eggman sought to create empire from the peaceful nation. Sonic took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's plans, and successfully did so many times. Instead of being frustrated with the many defeats at Sonic's hands, however, Eggman have constructed the massive army and unleashed it's power by using the Death Egg size Nuclear Bomb onto Knothole village, and thick black clouds shrouded Dens and blocked out the sun. The unstoppable Eggman used his army apparently to kill Sonic and his friends completely within a few short hours, a very Knothole Freedom fighters have fallen. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ultimately proved to be no match for the newfound power of Eggman, and was quickly slain. Within few hours, the Konoha Republic has fallen and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile teamed up to form Team Vent and have entered the fight with Dr. Eggman. Future For this very moment, Paul Gekko is honored as a Hero after proceeding with the Second Golden Age has come to pass. The Greater Grand Golden Age have come to the great beginning of New Generation of Jedi, Shinobi and new adventures have come. Characters Kaiju Sagas Main Anime Episodes Concepts Anime Reception The Anime Series contains elements from the Mega Man X series, Mega Man Zero series, Glass Fleet and Nabari no Ou series combined with Akame ga Kill anime series. Mega Man ZX Shippuden's plot incorporates the traditional Japanese belief of spirits coexisting with humans and their nature, good or evil, depends on the circumstances based on the Bleach Manga and Anime Series mixed with the concepts of Star Wars. The series has role-playing elements from Xenoblade Chronicles was combined with the elements of Pokemon Anime Series. Manga Reception The Anime Series contains elements from the One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Saint Seiya, Samurai X, Hunter × Hunter, Reborn, Fairy Tail, Gintama and Yu-Gi-Oh manga series. Mega Man ZX Shippuden's plot incorporates the concepts of time and space as well as the traditional myths and legend mixing with the concepts of History of the United States. Video Game Reception The Anime Series contains elements from the Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Metroid, Kirby, Bayonetta, Fire Emblem and Pokemon Video Game Series. Mega Man ZX Shippuden's plot incorporates the history of video games and mixing it with the inspiration of Alexander the Great and Titanomachy as well as remaking the legend of the Yamata no Orochi. The anime series has role-playing elements from Tales of Phantasia combined with the elements of Tales of Destiny and Sonic the Hedgehog along with the elements of Monster Retsuden Oreca Battle, a Japanese trading card arcade game. Novel Reception The Anime Series contains elements from the Sword Art Online, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, Campione, Demon King Daimao, Fullmetal Alchemist and the Legend of the Galactic Heroes light novel series combined with the The Familiar of Zero and the The Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime series. Mega Man ZX Shippuden's plot incorporates fairy tales, cartoons and DC Comic Books. The series has role-playing elements from Justice League combined with the elements of Mobile Suit Gundam anime series. Trivia *This Story is based on both Naruto Shippuden series and Kill la Kill series. *The Main Theme of the Series is Joy to the World. *In Tartaros Saga, two episodes comes in three layouts either Quetzalcoatl, Xolotl or Zacatzontli. *In Fire Emblem Fates Saga, all episodes come in seven parts taking the form of episodes. Openings *The First Opening for the Series is Joy to the World. *The Second Opening for the Series is Virus from Kill la Kill. *The Third Opening for the Series is Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan. *The Fourth Opening for the Series is Call Me, Beep Me from Kim Possible. *The Fifth Opening for the Series is Stand Tall from Pokemon Series. *The Sixth Opening for the Series is Dragon Soul from Dragon Ball Kai. *The Seventh Opening for the Series is Fly in the Sky from G Gundam. *The Eighth Opening for the Series is MASAYUME CHASING from Fairy Tail. *The Ninth Opening for the Series is Pokemon Z Tretta theme song. *The Tenth Opening for the Series is It's our Destiny from Pokemon Rival Destinies. *The Eleventh Opening for the Series is fly away from Tales of the World Radiant Mythology 2. *The Twelfth Opening for the Series is Innocence from Mega Man ZX Tunes. *The Thirteenth Opening for the Series is Realize from Gundam SEED. *The Fourteenth Opening for the Series is Blue Bird from Naruto Shippuden Series. *The Fifteenth Opening for the Series is BattleClaw. *The Sxixteenth Opening for the Series is COLORS from Code Geass. *The Seventeenth Opening for the Series is With the Wind from Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS. *The Eighteenth Opening for the Series is a Friend like Me. *The Nineteenth Opening for the Series is Sailor Moon. *The Twentieth Opening for the Series is Imperial Ambush from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *The Twenty First Opening for the Series is P.V. from XBLAZE CODE EMBRYO. *The Twenty Second Opening for the Series is Diver's Flight from Gundam Build Divers. *The Twenty Third Opening for the Series is Retake the Throne from Final Fantasy XV. *The Twenty Fourth Opening for the Series is I am All of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog. *The Twenty Fifth Opening for the Series is Skies of Friendship from Legend of the Galactic Heroes. *The Twenty Sixth Opening for the Series is Get TRETTA from Pokemon Trettra. *The Twenty Seventh Opening for the Series is Battle of Dandoran. *The Twenty Eighth Opening for the Series is Stand Up to the Victory. *The Twenty Ninth Opening for the Series is Feeling Invincible. *The Thirtieth Opening for the Series is Escape the City. *The Thirty First Opening for the Series is Ready Set Attack. *The Thirty Second and Final Opening for the Series is Sonic Drive from Sonic X. Episode Title Themes *The First Episode Theme is the Pokemon Episode Title theme. *The Second Episode Theme is the Mega Man X Episode Title theme. *The Third Episode Theme is Dragon Ball Z's Episode Title theme. *The Fourth Episode Theme is One Piece Episode Title theme. *The Fifth and Sixth Episode Themes is Grand Star Get from Super Mario Galaxy and Get a star from Mario Party 4. *The Seventh Episode Theme is Cow and Chicken's adventure. *The Eighth Episode Theme is Sailor Moon Super. *The Ninth Episode Theme is Fairy Tail Strikers from Fairy Tail. *The Tenth Episode Theme is Launch Ryu Sei Ken. Songs *Full Speed Ahead *Darkwing Paul *Under the Sea of Stars *Coming Through Endings *The Main Ending for the Series is the Powerpuff Girls Ending Theme. *The First Ending for the Series is Ikou Z from Pokemon XY&Z. *The Second Ending for the Series is Charlene Soraia's Wherever You Will Go. *The Third Ending for the Series is Pockettaari Monsutaari from Pokemon Series. *The Fourth Ending for the Series is He Is With You, Mandisa's song. *The Fifth Ending for the Series is Reason from Gundam Seed Destiny. *The Sixth and Seventh Ending for the Series is Rainbow from Naruto Shippuden. *The Eighth Ending for the Series is Make a Wish from My Little Pony. *The Ninth Ending for the Series is Akatsuki no Hana from Yona of the Dawn. *The Tenth Ending for the Series is Be a Man from Mulan. *The Eleventh Ending for the Series is Battle of the War Gods. *Th Twelfth for the Series is Kagerou. *The Thirteenth Ending for the Series is A Star Is Born. *The Fourteenth Ending for the Series is Mario's 64 Bit Ending. *The Fifteenth Ending for the Series is the Over the Top from One Piece. *The Sixteenth and Final Ending for the Series is the Life Light from Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Quotes *"Once upon a time, in the galaxy far far away, It is a time of advneture throughout the Galaxy. After a long struggle for freedom, the REBEL ALLIANCE has destroyed the Empire's SECOND DEATH STAR, thus defeating both EMPEROR PALPATINE and the Galactic Empire and restoring balance to the Force. In the New Era, the series of Threats emerges to power in an attempt of ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. As the years progress, the MYSTERIOUS WARRIORS seek out to find the MYSTERIOUS VILLAIN who murdered MON MOTHMA and destroyed the New Republic.These warriors are called, the EIGHT HEROES OF DESTINY..." (昔々、銀河系ではるか遠くにあった、銀河系全体でのアドベンチャーの時です。 自由のために長い間戦ってきた反乱同盟は、帝国の第2惑星を破壊し、皇帝パルパティネと銀河帝国の両方を破り、力のバランスを取り戻しました。 新時代、一連の脅威は、鉄拳で銀河を支配しようとする力を発揮します。 年が経つにつれて、奇妙な戦士たちは、MON MOTHMAを殺して新共和国を破壊した奇妙な村を探し出します。これらの戦士たちは、8つの救世主と呼ばれています... {Mukashimukashi, gingakei de haruka tōku ni atta, gingakei zentai de no adobenchā no tokidesu. Jiyū no tame ni nagaiai-sen tte kita hanran dōmei wa, teikoku no dai 2 wakusei o hakai shi, kōtei parupatine to ginga teikoku no ryōhō o yaburi,-ryoku no baransu o torimodoshimashita. Shin jidai, ichiren no kyōi wa, tekken de ginga o shihai shiyou to suru chikara o hakki shimasu. Toshi ga tatsu ni tsurete, kimyōna senshi-tachi wa, MON MOTHMA o koroshite shin kyōwakoku o hakai shita kimyōna mura o sagashidashimasu. Korera no senshi-tachi wa, yattsu no kyūseishu to yoba rete imasu...}) Main Settings *Xenoblade Universe **Heaven ***Holy Dimension **Angel Land ***Dyna Galaxy ***Bionis ***Mechonis **Underworld ***Tatarus ***Planet Doom ***Realm of Shadows ****Arus ****Reiphod ****Quantum Abyss ***Doom Dimension ***Netherworld ****Lorule Movies *Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie *Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya *Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Akame Empire *Super Paul Gekko the Movie *Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters Trilogy *Super Jump Force *Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters Books *The Legacy of Christopher Thorndyke Reboot Series *The Many Adventures of Paul Gekko Gallery Mega Man ZX Shippuden Title (2016).png Paul Gekko Saga Title (2016).png|Paul Gekko Saga Title Shinobi Alliance Saga Title (2016).png|Shinobi Alliance Saga Title Obito Uchiha Saga Title (2016).png|Obito Uchiha Saga Title Eggman Empire Saga Title (2016).png|Eggman Empire Saga Title Ten Master Clans Saga Title (2016).png|Ten Master Clans Saga Title Tartaros Saga Title (2016).png|Tartaros Saga Title Kiryuin Clan Saga Title (2016).png|Kiryuin Clan Saga Title Ninja Heroes Saga Title (2016).png|Ninja Heroes Saga Title Zygarde Crisis Saga Title (2016).png|Zygarde Crisis Saga Fairy Tail Saga Title (2016).png|Fairy Tail Saga Dark Gundam Saga Title (2016).png|Dark Gundam Saga Title Friendship Saga Title (2016).png|Friendship Saga Title True Story Saga Title (2016).png|True Story Saga Title Grand Finale Saga Title (2016).png|Grand Finale Saga Title Mobile Suit Saga Title (2016).png|Mobile Suit Saga Title High School Wars Saga Title (2016).png|High School Wars Saga Fire Emblem Fates Saga Title (2016).png|Fire Emblem Fates Saga Title Xenoblade Saga Title (2016).png|Xenoblade Saga Title Karin Kanzuki Saga Title (2019).png|Karin Kanzuki Saga Title Great Rival Saga Title (2019).png|Great Rival Saga Title Battle_of_Din.png|Rave Master Saga Title God Tree Saga Title (2016).png|God Tree Saga Title Gohma Wars Saga Title (2017).png|Gohma Wars Saga Title Yamata no Orochi Saga Title (2016).png|Yamata no Orochi Saga Title Neo Aparoid Empire (2019).png|Aparoid Empire Saga Title Final Battle Saga Title (2018).png|Final Battle Saga Title Category:Anime Series Category:Video Games Category:Fanon